


Talk Me Down

by kjelly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anxiety, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Songfic, its not intense though i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 23:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10230755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjelly/pseuds/kjelly
Summary: But home is just a room full of my safest sounds.





	

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by [this ](https://youtu.be/Lo3lxS-6joY) song

_**I wanna sleep next to you, but that's all I wanna do right now**_

Doyoung suddenly wakes up from his slumber, drenched in sweat and with a strange fear twisting his stomach yet still very, very slowly letting go of him. He takes deep breaths as his hands roam around the bed, finding a vacant spot next to him and he panics, panics, panics again. 

_**And I wanna come home to you, but home is just a room full of my safest sounds**_

His whole chest awfully aches as he looks around the room — he can't turn the goddamn light on, it would just burn his eyes, he just wants to know why the hell his bed feels so empty when Jaehyun isn't next to him and he was sure, he was so sure they fell asleep together, and it's only 2:57 AM, and why the hell isn't Jaehyun there, why, why, why?

_**'Cause you know that I can't trust myself and my 3 AM shadow  
I'd rather fuel a fantasy than deal with this alone**_

Doyoung feels so hollow as he scratches his eyelids, trying to figure out if he's still dreaming but Jaehyun is still not next to him and he's so terribly confused. He turns his face to the pillow and tries to fall back asleep, but to no avail. _You can't fall asleep in five seconds, Doyoung._ He feels his breath being cut short and his lungs being filled by something that isn't air, it's something closer to the feeling of being abandoned and it hurts, it hurts, it hurts.

_**I wanna sleep next to you, but that's all I wanna do right now**_

_“Doyoung? Are you okay?” ___

He suddenly hears his favorite voice and he feels so alive again.

_“I-I'm sorry I just-- I had a nightmare and I thought you were dead, Jaehyun, I thought you were dead, I--”_

Doyoung shut up after being pulled into the soft embrace of the younger.

 _“I'm here, okay? I'm not dead, you goof.”_ Doyoung lightly nods, and Jaehyun continues, _“I couldn't sleep so I made pancakes. You want some?”_

_**So come over now  
And talk me down**_

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this one night while i was feeling too anxious to sleep and.. it just happened? i guess?  
> boi i love dojae! so much!!!
> 
> lets talk on twt ♡´･ᴗ･`♡ **@nctbyuns**


End file.
